Project Summary for the RCMAR CHIME Community Liaison Recruitment Core For the past 15 years, our CHIME scholars and faculty have worked in partnership with local community leaders in aging on community-based projects aimed at mitigating health disparities for minority elders. With this application we propose to renew our Community Liaison Recruitment Core (CLRC) and to expand its reach throughout Los Angeles County. By supporting RCMAR Scientists in conducting high-quality, cutting- edge research in priority areas of aging-relevant behavioral and social science, the CLRC is intended to support our Center theme of ?Developing, Adapting and Evaluating Interventions to Improve the Health of Minority Elders,? which incorporates elements of two of the RFA areas of scientific focus: (i) research aimed at understanding and modifying organizational or individual behaviors associated with positive and negative health outcomes in later life, including organizational and individual interventions in the health care system, and( ii) research on factors that affect population aging, as well as the consequences of population aging. The three Specific Aims of the CLRC are to: 1) Facilitate recruitment and retention of minority seniors for CHIME-supported academic-community partnered research projects, 2) Generate new knowledge of techniques for recruitment and retention of minority seniors, and 3) Disseminate the findings and research advances that are most relevant to our community partners to both the scientific and lay communities. The CLRC works closely with an established Community Action Board (CAB) that includes 19 ethnically diverse members, who support the Center theme through their involvement in the selection and co-mentorship of RCMAR Scientists, participation in the research, scientific retreats, and other administrative tasks. The CLRC will also continue to facilitate recruitment of minority elders for research projects addressing the Center theme through the successful approach of training bilingual, bicultural UCLA undergraduate students to recruit and enroll research subjects in the community, which will be available for recruitment for all pilot studies. Finally, the CLRC will continue to disseminate research findings through the academic networks of our affiliated centers as well as to the lay community.